


bike rides

by uhbylerr



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Band-Aids, Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Blood, Blood Kink, Bottom Mike Wheeler, Byler Day, Dirty Talk, Eleven | Jane Hopper is a Byers, First Time, Gay Will Byers, Hawkins National Laboratory, Kinks, Kinky, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Smut, Summer, Top Will Byers, Top!Will, Voice Kink, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler in Love, bottom!Mike, bottom!mikewheeler, top!willbyers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhbylerr/pseuds/uhbylerr
Summary: Mike Wheeler and Will Byers go bike riding. Mike falls down and hurts himself, so Will takes him home to fix him up. but as soon as Mike took off his shirt to reveal his bruised, bleeding body, Will couldn't resist.
Relationships: Will Byers & Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 46





	bike rides

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ao3 post. I hope you guys like this one short, because I do. leave your thoughts about it in the comments, please. it will mean a lot to me

mike wheeler hopped on his bike along with his best friend william, those two finally found some time to ride bikes together and it went pretty well for now. he rode fast, faster then he would usually do. Will was a few feet behind, yelling Mike's name and telling him to stop.

"come on Mike! wait for me!" he yelled, but all that Mike did was look back and take a sharp turn, not even focusing on the road in front of him, that's when he fell down next to some rocks and Will immediately rushed to help him.

"Jesus, Mike, I told you to go slower!" he ran to the boy once he hopped off his bike, he saw the whole thing and he tried his best to hold back a giggle. Mike was laying on the dirty road, groaning in pain as he hit his ribs. his knuckles were bleeding along with his knees. he pretty much scratched his whole body.

"come on get up." byers said and grabbed his best friend's hands to help him stand up. Mike cleaned himself from the dirt and little rocks that were all over his knees. "are you okay?"

"I guess..." boy mumbled, shrugging his shoulders as another response. "your knees and knuckles are bleeding." will said with a sad expression.

they began walking to wheeler's house so Will can clean him up, they left their bikes on the road, knowing that cars won't pass in this time of day. it was pretty sunny in summer 89' and everyone were on their breaks. Will and Mike now have time to hang out like in the old days, they were happy about it.

once they got home, Will told Mike to go straight in his bedroom and sit down on his bed, but to be careful and not get any blood on his clean sheets. he got some cotton pads and hydrogent so Mike won't get any bacteria in his bleeding wounds.

byers boy sat next to his best friend on the bed and tried to clean Mike's knees as carefully as possible. Mike could feel tears bubbling up in his brown eyes due the process, it was burning like hell. he gasped everytime Will would press the cotton pad soaked in hydrogen on his skin and hot tears were just about to slide down his cheeks.

"does it hurt?" Will glanced up at Mike and he gave him just a small nod. "it's gonna be done soon." and he was right, will finished his knees with putting classic beige bandaids on and moved on to his knuckles.

those got cleaned up pretty fast and Will, who was probably five inches smaller than Mike, looked up at him with slightly flushed cheeks.

"where else does it hurt?" he asked, "here..." Mike showed Will by running his hands over his ribs and brunette took a small breath before speaking again, "take off your shirt, let me see.". that was a pretty normal thing for Will to say, he was just worried and wanted to see was Mike badly hurt or not. but once Mike heard those words slip out of his best friends mouth, he blushes deep red under his frackles.

Mike mumbled something that didn't seemed like words and he couldn't look Will straight in the eyes with a face like that. he unbuttoned first two buttons of his yellow shirt before grabbing the bottom of it in his hands. Will grabbed them along with him and their eyes met once again. they successfully took off Mike's shirt to reveal his body as pale as moonlight, but his eyes dark and mysterious as night. you can easily get lost in them and he would immediately notice that, but wouldn't complain.

Will looked at his chest, now red and full of fresh bruises, he touched them gently, hearing whimpers and small cries escape from the taller boy. it looked like it hurt pretty badly, Mike seemed to take the pain not so good. "d-dont touch...it hurts." he mumbled and took his best friend's hands, removing them from his bruised skin. 

as soon as mike did that, next few minutes were filled up with complete silence between them. they're both madly blushing and they didn't bothered looking away from each other's eyes. they've been best friends for years, yet they were still so in awe of each other, and it showed every time they looked at each other. Will enjoyed the look Mike gave him and Mike enjoyed the look Will gave him. he was still shirtless and Will would likely drag his small hands all over the boys pale chest. but Mike was holding them gently, rubbing his smooth skin with his thumbs.

William soon moved his hands up to cup Mike's cheeks, caressing them and taking one more second to stare at Mike's beautiful brown eyes before dipping his head to kiss on Mike's lips. their lips slowly met together, he felt his heart flutter with pride as Mike finally kissed back. boys closed their eyes and both of them can feel the heat of their faces. Mike seemed to blush even more now. 

it was such a perfect moment, nothing can ruin it. their confidence soon built up as their lips were still connected and Mike nor Will wanted to pull away.

Will just couldn't help it. looking at his shirtless best friend was enough to make him go crazy. his fellings for Mike are growing even stronger and he was getting more and more desperate each second just so he can kiss the boys lips again.

after, that seemed like a pretty long and slow kiss, Mike pulled away, his cheeks red and his lips glossy from his best friends saliva. both of them where breathing shakily, getting nervous, but that didn't lasted longer than a minute because Mike pulled Will in another kiss.

he couldn't belive this was happening, was he really kissing the boy he loved all these years? he couldn't get enough. he wanted to feel his lips every second of the day. no one said anything when Will grabbed on Mike's shoulders and pushed the boy down, making his head hit one of his pillows.

mike didn't seemed to complain when Will did that, he let him do whatever he would like to. Will didn't broke the kiss when he pushed his taller best friend on his bed, he continued to kiss him deeper and deeper, hearing Mike's soft panting.

"you know...you look so pretty..." he whispered softy and it made Mike chuckle. "I will never get tired of looking at you." will continued, running his hand down Mike's cheek.

as Will was sitting on Mike, his ass gently pressed against his crotch. both of them knew, but no one said anything about it. instead, will started running his hands up and down Mike's chest, being really gentle around the boy's fresh bruises. his hands dragged over his nipples which made Mike let a whimper, liking Will's hands being all over his body.

it was such an unusual act from the Will's side, Mike never thought he was like that, but Will's next moves shocked Mike even more. Will slowly went to kiss Mike again, traveling his lips down to his neck. he left planty of kisses there and he could feel both of them harden in their jeans.

the way Will kissed his best friend was the best feeling ever to Mike. his hands were on the side, but soon he lifted one up to pet Will's head. he whimpered every time Will would kiss all over his neck, then he started to bite down on it, leaving teeth marks all over the boy's pale skin that would soon fade away. Mike let him take a full control over his body, even though this was their very first time doing something like this.

Mike and Will would usually hold hands when one of them was upset, kiss each other's cheeks instead of saying 'goodbye' or 'thank you'. they would get flushed in front of each other, but none of them would say anything, they never talked about it, like it never happened. but they can't lie about the fact that they always wanted to rip each other's clothes of. there was some kind of tension between them...a sexual tension...and that secret of their's was killing both of them. it's okay to think your best friend is hot, but Mike and Will were too ashamed to admit that to each other, even though they were so close. their friends probably noticed their flirting and how they started at each other, but they just let them be and see how far would they go. and the furthest they went was right now at the moment.

Will detached his lips from the other male's pale neck and looked Mike straight in the eyes. "are you okay? you are shaking." Will asked in a worried tone, but still managed to break a chuckle.

"y-yeah" Mike quietly spoke, "j-just don't tease...okay?" his hand slid down to the boys cheek and caress it slowly.

Will now knew how is this gonna go and hes already enjoying it. but he would never expected to see his best friend beneath him, helplessly trapped under his body. he never thought how good Mike would look, his jeans felt tighter and tighter and he would feel butterflies in his stomach every time him and Mike make an eye contact.

after hearing those words, Will would really like to tease Mike, knowing he doesn't like it. he went to pull his shirt over his head and throw it next to them on the bed. "strip for me, Will, please..." boy whispered and that's what the smaller boy did. his jeans were next, being shimmied down his smooth and pale legs. Mike's lips parted in awe at the sight of his best friend being half naked, he had seen him like this many times, especially in summer when they go swimming, but it felt different now. wheeler boy decided to take his pants off too, and now both of them can almost clearly see their hard cocks. it made Mike almost drool because of how hot Will looked, and smaller boy is aware of that.

"Will...." Mike decided to speak again, his tone needy and sweet, making Will's heart melt, but his words suddenly got caught up at the back of his throat. "I....I want you to open me up..." he got enough confidence to tell him that, it was more like a task in some point, since Mike didn't fingered himself since the last week. Will smiled at that and he agreed with it happily.

now it was the moment that both of them were probably nervous, but yet so excited about. Will slowly went to slip his thumbs under the waistband of Mike's boxers and it made the taller boy's breath hitch. his boxers got easily pulled down Mike's legs and his cock sprung up as soon as it was free, it looked like it was leaking (with a light slap on his bare stomach).

things went dirtier, Will crawled down and placed his head in between Mike's legs. he spread them open so he can take a full look at his best friends hard cock. Will wrapped his fingers around the head of Mike's cock making the latter gasp and let out a broken whimper of pleasure. but Will keept his hand on Mike long enough to gather up the precum that was leaking there, it was a good amount of it, enough to make Will's hands slip.

" you look so pretty like this, Mike...even prettier than I thought." he spoke sweetly before sucking his best friend's salty arousal off his fingers and make them wet so he can stretch the boy nicely.

"we are gonna take things slow, okay? relax for me, wheeler." after he said that, his fingers went down to Mike's hole and he slipped one finger in. it slid in pretty easily, they didn't had any lube unfortunately. Mike would usually suck his own fingers as a part of his masturbation, to tease himself and also make it less painful when he gets to the point where he's fingering his own ass.

Mike's eyes rolled back once Will stuck his finger in and he let out a sound between a gasp and a moan. he could already tell that Will's fingers felt better than his own. even though Will was such a tiny and adorable boy, and his fingers are not long enough, but being fingered by someone else is way better than doing it on your own.

"shit! Will don't stop please-" Mike tossed his head back, moaning in a pure bliss. Will stuck another finger in and Mike couldn't get enough. he needed to be filled up with something probably bigger, all the way up. he liked the feeling of being full and Will's fingers were enough for Mike's tight ass. boy was needy for it, and it shows. his best friend liked all the type of faces Mike made. when he said to take his shirt off, when he stuck his finger in for the first time and know when he roughly scissored and curled them inside Mike. he was such a perfect boy, first of all pretty, his pale skin and dark freckles, his pretty brown eyes and a perfect bony body. even though Mike represented just skin and bones, he was perfect in his eyes. also how he pretty looked in the bed for now, Will never thought about him looking like this and things were getting better and better.

"god, Mike...you are so tight. do you think you can take my cock?" byers whispered while he was focused on his work. Mike looked down and nodded, moaning softy, "I-i can take everything...i promise..." another moan followed after he finished the sentence and now, he pushed himself on his best friends fingers, making them hit his prostate. "you take these so good so far, Mikey." he chucked and pulled his fingers out, making Mike whine from feeling completely empty.

"hey, it's okay, I'm gonna give you something better now, okay? just relax for me and be patient. you are going to be filled up soon." Will spoke in a calm tome, like he would always use when he talks to Mike. it made the taller boy blush and he send him a small smile. his gaze now moved to the Will taking off his boxers, he wasn't that long, around six inches, it was enough to make Mike feel full and pleased.

"gosh Will...you-you look so pretty..."

Will only sweetly smiled at that before wrapping his hands around his cock. he stroke himself lazily, moaning quietly as he did.

"please hurry up Will....i really need it..." Mike wiggled his hips, desperate to get fucked for the first time by his childhood best friend.

after hearing those words, Will couldn't wait either, many images of Mike getting fucked flew through his head and he was desperate himself. he always imagined Mike like this. he went to line himself up and Mike already moaned when he felt the tip of Will's cock press against his entrance.

it hurt at first, but Mike seemed to like the pain though, moaning out every time Will managed to get another inch inside him.

Mike was so tight around his best friend that they were both moaning by the time Will has stuffed his entire cock inside him. the first few thrusts were a struggle, Will was barely moving in and out of Mike, but soon Mike's ass started to slide smoothly on his cock.

it didn't take long for Will to grow tired of the slow pace, he grabbed Mike's bony waist and started slamming into him. Mike tossed his head back, pathetically moaning at the feeling of Will fucking into him. all of it felt amazing, had his mind blank to the point where he didn't know anything else but pleasure.

Mike was a moaning mess and Will just started. wheeler's bedroom was filled up with sounds of him moaning words like, 'fuck Will!' or, 'dontstopdontstopdontstop'. honestly, the boy was getting his brains fucked out. his best friend's cock drove him crazy. 

the dominance in Will is growing more and more in a slow pace, while he thrusted into Mike in a fast one. Mike was all Will's. his whole body belongs to him now and he can do anything he wants to it.

"God, Will! fuck- d-don't stop! don't you dare!"

"how could I stop, wheeler, you look so fucking hot like this..." Will moaned at his own words while he gripped and bruised Mike's waist. soon, one of his hands moved to drag up Mike's chest, not enough to break his skin, but enough to leave red raised trails for Mike to admire later.

" so pretty, Mikey...so so pretty." he leaned in to kiss Mike on the lips and let him moan into his mouth. Mike's cock was throbbing insistently, painfully. when Will pulled away, he brushed the curtain of his black curls that fell in his flushed face with his hand that scratched Mike's chest just before. Mike's eyes were teary, not by the pain he was feeling, but by the pleasure and Will enjoyed the sight more than anything. 

he let broken cries of pleasure as Will desperately fucked into him. it was so deep inside him, in the core, and he loved knowing that Will was doing that to him. the amount of pleasure Mike got made him see stars, especially the moment Will hit his prostate.

"right there, Will! p-please!" wheeler cried out, he could hear how he struggled with his own words and once Will leaned over to kiss his neck and collarbone, It made him feel dumb and his mind was practically fucked out.

he continued abusing Mike's prostate over and over again and both of them felt the familiar feeling in their lower abdomens. Will could tell Mike was close by the way he was moaning and the way his eyes rolled back, it made Will fuck deeper into him with now sloppy thrusts.

"you liked feeling full, don't you wheeler?" 

Mike nodded, his dark curls shaking, "love being all your's Will..."

"i know...I enjoy being deep inside you and you take me so well, like it's the only thing you were made for." Will himself didn't knew he could talk like that, but he was so turned on that the only thing he could think about right now is Mike. and his words made Mike melt in the mattress. 

"I'm close....so so close." Will warned and the last thing he heard from Mike is, "fill me up...cum in me please." and honestly, that made him finish deep inside Mike harder than ever. 

Mike followed after with a sound between a cry and a moan, hot tears rolled down his cheeks and hot white stripes of cum out of his tip, making a mess all over his own belly. 

Will held Mike's hips pinned to the mattress as he rode over his higs, his own hips stilling, his cock buried deep inside Mike. it made Mike let out more broken cries and sobs of pleasure, his cheeks flushed in a pretty pink color, his glossy lower lip throbbing and he tried his best to keep looking at Will's pretty face. 

soon, Will pulled his cock out and glanced down over the small fountain of cum that was leaking out of Mike's tight hole. he immediately leaned over Mike, ignoring the mess he made on his belly. "hey, I'm here....its okay..." Will whispered while he brushed Mike's curls that went wild over his face. 

Mike seemed to take his orgasms not so well, crying and shaking, like when he got hurt, but he liked it, he enjoyed the pain and pleasure Will gave him in any way. "are you okay? you took me so well...." Will praised in a sweet tone. 

"think you can take me even better next time?" 

Mike nodded at that, humming softly. 

"you think so?" Will went up to wipe the tear off Mike's cheek with his thumb, placing a kiss on it after. 

"I promise....you fucked me so good..." Mike whispered under his breath and buried his head in Will's neck, taking all of his scent and melting into his touch. 

"im glad wheeler, but next time...im gonna take you, think you can fuck me better and rougher?" 

"of course....why wouldn't I?" 

in Will's eyes Mike was a pathetic boy who just got fucked rough and fast, a cute pathetic boy. he asked the question in a serious tone, yet he was curious will Mike accept the challenge of getting his best friend off next time. does mike even know how to fuck? will decided to stay patient and wait until they sleep together again. 

Will playfully smirked at that and grabbed Mike by his chin, leaning himself in a kiss. Mike leaned in as well, and their lips met once more, making the tall boy have a flashback that happened less than twenty minutes ago, when Will kissed him on the lips for the first time. 

"I love you, Mike....i always did..." he said after pulling away, making Mike grin widely, blush deeply that didn't seemed like the first time today. 

"I love you too...." Mike said under a soft chuckle, pulling the boy he knew since he was three years old in another, more passionate kiss.


End file.
